


vanilla's reylo microfics, collected

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Fruit, Hand & Finger Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Monsters, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rich Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Tatooine (Star Wars), jedi school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Tiny fics in 280 characters or less.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. heat

**Author's Note:**

> All my microfics, originally posted on Twitter, here in one place. Each chapter title is the prompt for that microfic; I'll give any chapter-specific tags in the chapter notes.

The heat of the metal radiated through Rey's body as she crouched over the junked ship, her sweat-slippery fingers scrambling for her tools. Ben was out there, she was certain—had felt him—and she was done languishing in grief on this barren hellplanet.


	2. juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. very on-brand fruit fixation and hand kink

Rey stood riveted as a single drop of nectarine juice dripped to the hot pavement, breathless at the sweet rivulets on Ben's chin.

And then he ruined it—his thick thumb smearing through, a blush rising—"Sorry, messy," a mumble, and Poe's guffaw broke her reverie.


	3. sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. one ghostly uncle

Ben brushed yet more sand out of his boots, his hair, where it gritted against his scalp.

"Runs in the family, you know." His uncle was perhaps more smug in death than he had ever been in life.

"Does it?" Another day's walk to the Larses' old hovel. And then Rey. And green.


	4. fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. one sexually frustrated nerd and a lil innuendo

Ben was shocked back to his rooms on the Supremacy, Rey's taste fresh on his tongue. His nails dug into his palms, still warm from her skin.

He fought his rage and lost. What had all his studies, his training, his meditations been for, if he still couldn't control the Bond?


	5. buzzing

Rey paused to swat halfheartedly at the insect buzzing near her ear—the annoyance a small price to pay for a viridescent life. Ben's irritability at such inconveniences was waning, but slowly. She hurried to catch up, smirking at his grumbling as he trudged through the trees.


	6. trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one inspired in part by radioactivesaltghoul's version of the throne room proposal in ["sexts from the void"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327751/chapters/58655230) :))

Kylo glared into the mirror. It should’ve been simple, yet he tripped over the words every time.

Rey was coming. He practiced again, telling himself he’d nail it when it mattered:

“You had no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing, but not to me. Join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean look at his face! his pose! he definitely practiced that in the mirror beforehand.


	7. "good vibrations"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: "Good Vibrations" by the Beach Boys.
> 
> in which the author has been mishearing the song lyrics for years and runs with it

A knock at his window. "I'm sorry, sir; you can't park on the beach."

"Look, I'm Ben Organa-Solo. _Organa_ Beach?" He looks up: sunlight on three buns.

"Please don't make me issue a citation."

He rolls his eyes. But he does it again the next week, just to see what she'll do.


	8. swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by nadesiko's ["The Ahch-To Gardener and The Jedi"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376171/chapters/58791724) comic <3

Bennett patted the swell of soil around the seedling and stood up to take the cup from Rey, green milk dripping over her dirty fingers as blood flowed back into her legs.

"The new students are scheduled to arrive tomorrow," Rey told her. "Are your calligraphy materials ready?"


	9. watermelon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this trope and I can't help it

"Dude, the red ones taste just like watermelon. Try one!"

"Rey, there's no actual fruit in Fruity Pebbles. I'm begging you to eat a fucking vegetable."

"Why do you keep all this cereal around, if you don't want me to eat it? You don't even like it."

Ben glares. Rey grins.


	10. storm

Rey lies in her bunk on the Falcon as the storm rages outside on Ahch-To, the rain's white noise a peace so foreign from anything on Jakku.

In that ambient static her certainty grows—Luke's convictions are not hers. There is still light in Ben Solo; she only has to show him.


	11. ambrosia

Ben regretted allowing his mother to bully him into judging at the state fair.

"Ma’am, this dish isn’t eligible for the salad category."

"Oh, big-city chef’s never heard of ambrosia _salad_?" The young woman’s glare peeled paint.

"It’s not—"

Leia’s eyebrow raised. He shut up.


	12. equator

She was adorable, and might've smelled nice under all the booze.

"You're so hot you make the equator look like the North Pole!" She must've prepped a list of cringey lines.

Ben wanted to be annoyed, but between her persistent smile and her charming accent he really couldn't.


	13. sunglasses

"Take those ridiculous things off. You're not a goddamn movie star."

_Wow,_ Rey thought. _Harsh._

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

Old-fashioned for Goldie. Oookay.

Young Guy took off his sunglasses, jaw working. "I'll take a Get Me the Fuck Out of This Job. Please."


	14. cone

Hinges creak; a cone of dim light splits the floor.

"You can't hide from me, Ben."

"What do you want?" His boots edge into the light.

"I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear." Her sharp teeth are bright in the dark. "You'll turn. I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark!Rey? monster!Rey? I leave it to you to decide


	15. sweat

The ball sailed through Rey's hands to bounce off the head of a dude reading on the bleachers.

_Ow._

Poe elbowed her ribs. "Solo. Fuckin nerd."

She chuckled, fidgeted with her sweatshirt. She tried to catch Solo's eye to nod an apology, but he was already lost to his book.


	16. sail

"'Orinoco Flow' cannot be your walk-up song, Rey."

"I think you'll find that it can, _Poe_. We're trying to edge Solo out with the younger folks, right? They'll love an Enya throwback."

"When Solo whips out Blink-182's 'God Bless the USA' cover you'll wish you'd listened to me."


	17. luminous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> herein lies mention of a monster dick

Rey knows Ben's into her, but he won't let her reciprocate. Says he has "a condition."

"But I like you. I don't care."

He sighs. "Listen, you know anglerfish?" He works at the aquarium. "My dick—it's like that."

"Like it has teeth? Or it glows? I mean I'd love either, but—"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi and/or feel free to dm me there about tags/content warnings :))


End file.
